1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to a decorative shell for a display stand which supports an upstanding element such as a Christmas tree or merchandise display pole.
2. Description of Related Art
Upstanding elements, such as Christmas trees or merchandise display poles, are usually supported in a small portable display stand. Such display stands are necessarily utilitarian constructions which frequently include some type of mechanical clamping feature to secure the stem of the tree or pole. In the case of Christmas trees, the stand may permit water containment to preserve freshness of a live Christmas tree. To hide the typically stark and less-than aesthetic appearance of the display stand, it is common to drape a fabric skirting around the base.
While such fabric skirtings have been favored over the years, the prior art has taught an alternative with many advantages. The alternative comprises a display stand having formed integrally thereabout a scaled or semi-scaled village scene, usually in a mountain setting. The rigid exterior of the stand, containing scenic model details, provides a particularly pleasing decorative effect. Examples of these alternative applications may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,190,544 to Jarnagin, issued Feb. 13, 1940; 2,874,496 to Rakes, issued Feb. 24, 1959; 4,061,306 to Taylor, issued Dec. 6, 1977; and Design patent application Ser. No. 29/035,331 to Heinrich, filed on or about Feb. 24, 1995.
However, these large structures are difficult to fabricate economically on a production basis and tend to be disfavored among retailers whose shelf space is limited. Furthermore, the integrated display stand and decorative exterior construction is difficult to store during off-seasons and periods of non-use because of its large size. Also related to its large size is the tendency of such integrated display stands to crack or otherwise fail prematurely.